


Raze

by WhoopsOK



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Apocalypse, Bad Ending, Car Accidents, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugs, Everyone is Dead, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Consensual, Other, Overdosing, Past Child Abuse, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: Question: What would it take for the Minyards to get together?Answer: The whole world goes to hell and leaves the Minyards behind in the rubble.(In light of my blog probably getting shut down, I’m archiving my comment fic.)





	Raze

**Author's Note:**

> **anonymous ask:** Just wondering since you've posted about wincest, what you would think of incest within a certain pair of twin foxes if you can catch my drift ;)
> 
>  **Me at first:** Hm! …Ok so without getting too deep into my psyche, the Winchesters are a pretty unique brand of severely fucked up in my head, so I mean… honestly, I don’t think about the Minyards like that at all? Andrew is too fucked up over Drake wanting both of them to ever think about them that way. I can’t see Aaron ever wanting anything like that either… It would have to be a very, very dark and twisted AU to make that work, which would normally be my jam, but I don’t really see it for them.
> 
>  **Me a few days later:** _…Fuck, hold on, I thought about it._
> 
> Heed the tags, doll. This doesn’t end happy.

Basically, the whole world goes to fucking hell and leaves the Minyards behind in the rubble. The whole damn world is experiencing some kind of actual apocalypse level crisis and the Foxes _do not_ fare well.

All the countries shut their borders, but it doesn’t work, it’s too late. The war, the zombies, whatever it is, let’s say a virus, it’s in The States now and ripping through everything. Maybe Nicky is over in Germany when the twins got the news that Germany has fallen. There’s hope, but then Nicky is among the confirmed dead.

A college campus is a fucking breeding ground for pandemics, so they shut it down “until this blows over” so everyone’s trying to leave. Bee never gets the chance, they find her in her office and Andrew starts to shut down. Abby had tried to resuscitate her before they knew what it was, how _contagious_ it was, contaminates herself and then Wymack.

Aaron has been calling Katelyn nonstop all day and she answers to tell him she’s got it and she loves him and she’s sorry. She dies in his ear and Aaron falls apart. Neil and Andrew have to knock him the fuck out to get him in the car.

Matt loads the girls in his truck and says let’s _go,_ because at least in traffic, they can’t catch anything. That turns out not to be true; he gets a fever and seizes at the wheel. Neil and Kevin get out the Maserati to help, but the car goes up in flames and Neil has an episode just seeing it. Kevin can’t even get close to the wreckage; there’s nobody alive inside anyway. Kevin shoves Neil back into the car. Aaron is in the back seat numb with shock, mumbling over and over that this isn’t real, can’t be happening.

Andrew pulls his arms out of his shirt, pulls it up and ties the sleeve so only his eyes are out, “Cover your faces.”

It doesn’t do much good, Neil starts feeling it later on, maybe miles, maybe days, but he starts feeling it and says, very quietly, “Let me out.”

Aaron startles. “What?”

Andrew doesn’t stop. “No.”

“Andrew.”

“ _No_.” Andrew is not losing him, he couldn’t take it.

“Andrew, you were amazing,” Neil says which is as much as an ‘ _I love you_ ’ as it is a ‘ _goodbye_ ’ because he can’t talk for a moment, trying not to cough, not to cry.

Andrew wants to drive the car off the road right then, right into the ocean. Generally he doesn’t care about dying, but now he’s actively considering it, but Neil chokes out, “Promise me you won’t” like he’d heard the thought.

Aaron is in the back seat and Andrew has promises to keep.

Andrew stops the car. “ _I fucking hate you_.”

“I know,” Neil says. “I’m. You were amazing,” he swallows, “All of you.” He gets out and takes most of Andrew’s will to live with him.

Kevin gets out, too. He stops by the driver-side window, face tight with fear and flush with fever. “I touched him,” he says. Then, “Thank you.” And he’s crying but Andrew doesn’t respond, just stares straight ahead. “Thank you,” Kevin says again and then he and Neil are—

In the rear-view. Andrew keeps driving and shuts down ever part of himself that has ever felt anything, he can’t, _he can’t, **he can’t—**_

Aaron is sobbing in the back seat.

The safe zone is stifling and overfull and the Twins hate it. Aaron starts self-destructing almost immediately, as soon as they’re safe, because what difference does it make? Andrew doesn’t know where he gets the drugs, doesn’t ask, doesn’t flush them, because he doesn’t want to live either, he gets it. If Aaron has to be high off his ass to keep breathing, Andrew doesn’t have it in him to fight it anymore.

“That’s all it takes huh?” Aaron slurs. They’re living in a box, basically. Half a shipping container is the only space open for them and it’s got them too close. “Lose your fuckboy and all of a sudden you can’t care—”

They’re fighting a lot, because Andrew hasn’t spoken a word since Neil died, since _he left Neil to die_.

Andrew never wanted to be this person, never wanted to leave bruises on his brother’s face or a limp in his step, but Aaron won’t _stop_ and Andrew _can’t_ stop and this is all so fucked. Aaron is oscillating between completely numb and blindingly angry and desperate for something, anything, the drugs aren’t enough, he needs Andrew, but Andrew is rarely even in his own body anymore.

Aaron tries to drag him back to it, begging, pleading, the hitting is better than nothing. He goads him into fights, yells him to violence, right up until the day he kisses him, _please, please, something_. Andrew socks him in the mouth.

Punching him doesn’t work, though, it doesn’t mean anything, because Andrew is stuck in a box with nowhere to go because his whole world is right here, just this, his brother, the drugs, the grief he’s trying not to feel and is slowly drowning in, Aaron kissed him and he wants to _fucking die_. Aaron keeps kissing him and Andrew keeps punching him and this has to break.

One day Aaron waves a needle at him, pupils pinholes and sweating like he’s in a sauna. “Hey,” is all he says, and Andrew doesn’t respond. “Hey, hey,” he says and he’s too close, but Andrew needs something, too, and nobody’s making cracker dust and food comes on a schedule, he doesn’t have to work for it, and even if he did so what, just why not, why not?

So Andrew is flying, buzzing five feet off the ground, out of his head, smiling a dead smile and Aaron will take that, because that’s all he has. He kisses it and Andrew shoves him down by the neck, but Aaron is saying “ _fuck you, fuck you_ ” and won’t let him go, the room is spinning and Andrew’s got him pinned down without even trying, “Andrew, please, fucking please, I can’t--” he pulls him down and Andrew wants to die because he needs it, the high isn’t doing enough and what does it matter, why should he think he’s worth his morals?

He lets Aaron roll over him and just, goes limp, rides his high, keeps himself easy and-- _fucking stay quiet, AJ._

…At least it’s Aaron.

Aaron kisses him and sobs because Andrew is not Katelyn and he’s not Neil and Andrew doesn’t _want this_ , but here they are, high and hard, Andrew doesn’t stop him and Aaron doesn’t stop until his own natural euphoria hits and Andrew is just there, legs spread and hard until Aaron touches him, makes him come and it feels like _making_ him come, because Andrew doesn’t move to chase it, not like it’s pleasure. He just twitches and laughs that _hurts_. It’s the first time Aaron has heard his brother’s voice is ages and it’s deader than before, like he killed the one last thing left standing in him.

Then Aaron is laughing too, into the sweaty crook of Andrew’s neck, until he’s just sobbing, because everything has fallen apart, there’s nothing left, not even them, he doesn’t know who he is  they are anymore.

This goes on, but not for long, because Aaron’s heart can’t take the drugs (on top of the stress and grief) much longer. Neither can Andrew’s, really.

Especially not if they get a bad batch, cut with salts and all other kinda shit.

(Andrew feels the high going wrong almost instantly, lives long enough to wonder against Aaron’s lips as he struggles to breathe, “Did you do it on purpose?”)

(Aaron doesn’t get the chance answer.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading...don't let anyone take pieces from you to rebuild themselves
> 
> Comments are moderated, so if you'd like to leave me a comment in secret, just let me know you don't want it published! (Or hmu on tumblr until it crashes, ha.)


End file.
